Bakura Plays Mortal Kombat
by SubEzio
Summary: One-Shot. Marik gets Bakura obsessed with a new video game and some interesting things happen along the way. Thiefshipping ensures


Decided to write this after playing a violent 2 hours of Mortal Kombat and one thing led to another and it kinda became a thiefshipping flick…Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN!

* * *

><p>He was sitting at the throne of the world. Trillions of humans bowed down to his wrath and yelled his name in obedience.<p>

"Bakura! Bakura! Bakura!" They cheered.

"Yes...Yes. Bow down to my wrath! Worship my hair." He exhilarated.

"I am the KING!" He shouted. "Ahahahahah!"

Suddenly, the scene became fuzzy and he heard an outside voice.

"BAKURA! Hey Fluffy WAKE UP!" Cried the overly-excited tomb-keeper as he jumped on top of the thief.

"Dammit Marik...I was in the middle of a good dream." Bakura snapped.

"Oh shut up Fluffy. None of your dreams are good unless I'm in them." Marik replied confidently.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean." Marik stated, leaning close to the thief's face.

His violet eyes were lost within the thief's features. He stared deeply and started to lean closer.

Bakura was quite surprised. Marik had never once let himself fall for a kiss. He leaned in, waiting for Marik to meet his lips.

"SO GUESS WHAT!"

If the Egyptian would've yelled any louder he would've blown out the thief's ears.

"Dammit Marik what!" Bakura snapped.

"Well grumpy pants...I got a new video game." Marik cheered.

"Seriously...you wake me up at 11 in the morning to tell me that." Bakura mumbled.

"Well duh. I thought you might like it. It has blood and violence." Marik acknowledged.

"Whatever...so uhh." The thief said.

"What?" Marik asked.

"It's just...I thought you were...never mind." Bakura hesitated.

"Oh yes I forgot." Marik said leaning towards the thief.

Bakura watched as he came closer.

"You had a fuzzy in your hair and it was getting really annoying." Marik pulled it out.

"That's it." Bakura questioned.

"Well duh. You know how much I hate fuzzies." Marik said.

"No but...You looked like you wanted a kiss." Bakura stated.

"I told you I'm not gay Fluffy, let it go already geez." Marik blurted.

Bakura smirked

"Then why are you laying on me?"

Marik blushed.

"Shut up!"

He got up and watched as Bakura walked to the bathroom.

Bakura looked at him. The Egyptian had his puppy-dog eyes.

"Whot?"

Marik kept that look on his face.

Bakura sighed.

"Fine...ill watch you play your new game once I get ready." He stated.

* * *

><p>"And look at this. I can totally break their bones with these moves. Just look at all the brutalness!"<p>

"I don't understand...no matter how many times you break their bones or stab them, they just keep going." Bakura added.

"Look I didn't make the game. Marik said."

Bakura watched as Marik anxiously jabbed the buttons on the remote. He let out a slight yawn and laid back.

"No sleeping Fluffy!" Marik stated.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Marik blurted while anxiously slamming on the buttons.

Bakura let out a slight grunt. He watched Marik in curiosity.

'He's so anxious over a damn video game, nothing new I suppose...' He thought.

He put a sly smirk on his face and slumped over Marik's shoulder.

Marik widened his eyes and tensed.

"Uhm, Bakura?"

"Hmm"

"W...what are you doing?" He asked.

He mumbled something through Marik's shoulder.

"I can't understand you." Marik said.

He mumbled something again.

"Ok...just...don't mess me up, I'm in the middle of a tournament."

Bakura looked up at Mariks neck.

'His skin so...golden tan.' He thought.

He slightly lifted his head and nibbled the tomb-keepers neck.

Marik yelped.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped.

Bakura chuckled and locked his arms and legs around him. He started rubbing his fluffy hair over Marik's neck and shoulder.

"Uhm...B...Bakura? W...what's going on?!" He yelped and broke out of the thief's grasp.

"What the erff!" He blurted.

Bakura just smirked and eyed the boy.

"I'm sorry...I guess I just got a little carried away." He said.

Marik's blush was expressed badly as his cheeks became a bright red instead of his golden tone. He cautiously sat at the other couch cushion and attempted to pick up the remote.

"What's it called anyway?" Bakura asked.

Marik looked at him questionably

"The game." Bakura added.

"Mortal Kombat." Marik replied.

"Here play, I'll go easy on you." Marik handed him the remote. "Just press the start button and pick the blue guy."

"Which blue guy, there's a lot."

"That one on the right corner." Marik blurted. "He's cool, he can use ice."

"Fine" Bakura said picking the character.

'Sub-Zero...Noob (Saibot)'

"Wait a minute who is that. He looks cooler than my character." Bakura demanded.

"I don't know, it's my first time using him."

'Round 1 Fight!'

"Uhhh...Bakura said."

"Just push random buttons, it's what I do. Marik stated."

5 minutes later

'Sub-Zero wins'

"That was...kinda cool." Bakura said.

"Ahh Beginners luck." Marik snapped.

Bakura smirked.

Three fights later

"4-0" Bakura stated.

"Shut the errf up!" Marik snapped.

'Scorpion...Noob (Saibot)'

'Hehehe...scorpion is said to be the absolute badass in this game; Bakura can't beat me this time' Marik thought.

'Round 1 Fight'

10 Minutes of buttons clashing and cussing later

'Scorpion wins'

"What?! No! That was all mine!" Bakura raged.

Marik smiled teasingly.

"You cheated didn't you?" Bakura stated.

"What? How can I cheat, it's a fighting game?" Marik acknowledged. "You just suck at it." Marik teased as he went back to the story mode of the game.

"How about we settle this with a real fight." Bakura stated.

Marik's smile disappeared.

Bakura playfully tackled him, causing both of them to fall backwards off the couch. Marik was surprised to find the thief's sly face so close to his. Bakura just smirked and waited for Marik to say something. Marik just blushed and stared into the thief's bright eyes. He watched as Bakura rubbed his face against his own. The thief's soft hair stroked his face and neck. He seemed to be making a purring like noise, which made the tomb-keeper blush even more.

He caught himself running a hand up the thief's chest. Bakura put his sly smirk on his face and floated his lips only an inch away from Marik's. The Egyptians attempt to resist failed as he forced his lips to meet the thief's.

They both ran their fingers through each others hair.

Marik pulled Bakura in closer.

'FATALITY'

Marik pulled his face from Bakura's and look up at the TV.

"Dammit I never paused it!" He shouted.

He scrambled out from under the thief and ran to the remote.

Bakura got up and eyed the boy, letting out a chuckle. He watched as Marik raged for the next hour before falling asleep sprawled out on the coffee table with his hands clenched to the remote.

Bakura looked at the screen and then down at Marik.

"I suppose..." He said snatching the remote.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Marik awoke atop of the coffee table and sat up to stretch.

"Geez I had the strangest dream. But damn...I'm such a great kisser."

"Move! You're blocking the TV!"

Marik looked up to see that his white haired friends baggy eyes were glued to the TV and his fingers were clamped on the remote.

"Bakura? Were you up all night playing this?" Marik asked.

He didn't answer

'Scorpion Wins. Fatality'

"Damned four armed bastard, that's what happens when you mess with me!" Bakura acknowledged.

Marik scratched his head. He stared at the thief.

"What are you looking at!?" He snapped.

"Uhh..." Marik started.

Bakura was shaking and his violent face was like it was ready to kill.

"You do know it's...just a game right?" Marik asked.

"NO! It's not just a game! I must make everyone fear me and bow down to my wrath!" Bakura acknowledged.

'Round 1 Fight'

"Move mortal!"

Marik got out of the way and walked into the kitchen.

"Food, food, hmmm." He rummaged through the fridge. He could hear Bakura's yells of rage in the background.

"Bakura what happened to all the left-overs?" He asked.

"They're being digested by the fiery embers of my stomach!" The thief replied instantly.

'Damn...this guy needs to take a break' Marik thought. He walked over to the thief and sat in front of him.

"MOVE!" The thief yelled.

"Bakura listen...ITS JUST A GAME!" Marik yelled tackling the thief in attempt to tear the remote from his grip.

They both started wrestling, shuffling around tugging at each others hair and pulling at each-others limbs. Marik broke Bakura's attempt to headlock him and instead ended up facing Bakura directly with the thief's arms around his neck.

Bakura sneered

"Well then."

"Uhm...Well this reminds me of my dream." Marik acknowledged.

"Marik, that wasn't a dream." Bakura replied.

"What?" He blurted in surprise.

"Ahahah" Bakura broke out in a laugh.

Marik looked at him angrily, attempting to hold back a blush.

"Just say it already." Bakura joked.

"Say what?"

"Say It"

"Say what!"

Bakura leaned his face only an inch away from the boy's face. His piercing eyes seemed to stare into Marik's soul.

Marik hesitated.

"Alright…I'm…A fanboy."

Bakura's smile dropped instantly.

"As if I really needed a confession to know that one." He started to get up.

"Soo, can I get back to my game or-?

Marik planted his lips onto the thief's for about a second.

"I'm the dominate one!" He blurted and pushed the thief away.

"Is that a challenge?" Bakura exchanged looks with the tomb-keeper.

Marik didn't like the look on the thief's face.

"Uh...on second thought...go ahead and play the game." Marik stated while slowly backing into the kitchen.

Bakura chuckled and picked up the remote to continue with his game.

'Dominate one my arse...' He thought.


End file.
